Modern merchants are susceptible to many forms of fraud, but one form that is particularly pernicious is credit card fraud. With credit card fraud, a fraudster fraudulently uses a credit card or credit card number of another to enter into a transaction for goods or services with a merchant. The merchant provides the goods or services, but since the transaction is with the fraudster the merchant runs the risk of not getting paid. Another form of fraud that is very difficult for merchants, particularly large merchants, to detect, if at all, occurs in the job application process where an applicant has been designated as undesirable in the past—perhaps as a result of having been fired from the employ of the merchant at one location or for failing a criminal background check—fraudulently assumes a different identity and then applies for a job with the same merchant at a different location. In such cases, failure to detect the fraud could result in the rehiring of the fraudster to the detriment of the merchant. If the fraudster has assumed a new identity, background checks based on identity factors such as names or social security numbers become essentially useless. For example consider that case of a large chain store, such as, for example, Walmart. In this case, an employee can be terminated for say theft at one location, but then rehired under a different identity at another location. The employee represents a grave security risk to the company particularly since the employee, being familiar with the company's systems and internal procedures will be able to engage in further conduct injurious to the company.